LOTM: Heroes United S5 P4/Transcript
(Spot is seen on the beach struggling to build a sand castle) Spot: Ah come on! Stay up! (The sand castle falls apart) Spot: Awww! (Rose then sits next to Spot) Rose: Hey Spot! Spot: Hey Rosie.... Rose: Whatcha doing? Spot: Struggling to build a castle. Rose: AH building a sandcastle huh? I remember doing that when I was your age. My big brother Sammy also like to do it when he was an infant. Spot: You both did? Rose: Oh yeah! Here let me give you a hand. Spot: Um okay. (Rose goes and helps Spot build the castle) Rose: See you gotta find a way to support it. If you don't support it enough, it won't get enough strength to stand on its own. Spot: Okay. (Rose continues working) Rose: Aaaand, there! Finished! (Rose shows a very well made Sandcastle) Spot: Wooooow! Rose: *Bows* Your kingdom is ready sire. Spot: Thank you loyal servant. Rose: *Giggles* (Spot looks at the castle) Spot: So cool! Rose: Glad you like it Spot! Spot: Like it? I love it! Rose: Aww thanks! (Spot hugs Rose's leg) Spot: You're the best Rosie! Rose: *Pats Spot's head* Aww thanks Spot! I'm so glad your feeling better. Spot: Yeah. I'm still scared that man might come back, but I'm a lot better now! Rose: Well that's good. (Ruby then walks over) Ruby: Hey guys! Spot: Ruby! (Spot speeds up and hugs Ruby's leg) Ruby: Oh! Hey Spot! Spot: Look at my awesome castle! Rosie built it for me! Ruby: Castle? (Ruby looks at the castle) Ruby: Oh wow! Nice work Rosie! Rose; Thanks! Spot: Cool right?! Ruby: Yeah it's awesome! (Spot then runs over to the castle) Spot: Now I'm a real king! Rose: Sure are spot. ???: Who's a king? (Erin walks over) Spot: Me! Erin: You? (Erin then sees the castle) Erin: Oh, I see. Spot: Yep! I'm king of the castle! Erin: Ah well then King Spot, what do you plan to do with your kingdom first? Spot: Well, I do need knights. Ruby: Knights? Spot: Yeah! How else will I defend my kingdom? Rose: Good point. Spot: And that's why you're all my knights now! Erin: Whoa really? Spot: Yep! You're all my iron maidens! Ruby: Oh that's a cool name! Rose: What an honor King Spot! Erin: We fully accept! Spot: Yes! Now my kingdom can begin! (Alex is then seen on the balcony) Alex: What's going on down there? Erin: Hey bro! Alex: Hey sis! What are you guys doing? Ruby: Spot's now king! Spot: That's right! And together with my iron maidens, no one will stop my kingdom! Alex: Really? Spot: Yeah! Alex: Hmm... (Alex then jumps down from the balcony) Alex: We'll see about th- (Alex then realizes he's landed on the castle) Alex:........ Erin:....... Spot:...... Ruby:...... Rose:...... Alex: Uhhhhh....Sorry? Spot:.... *Starts to tear up and show signs of crying* Ruby: OH! Spot its okay! Its okay! Rose: Yeah! I can build you another one! Erin: Yeah we'll help too! Alex: M-Me too! I can help! Spot:..... Alex: Spot? (Spot then starts to cry) Ruby: Oh man! Spot: *Crying* M-M-My castle....! Alex: Oh jeez, I'm so sorry Spot! Rose: Spot is okay we can make a new castle! Erin: Yeah! and it'll be better than before! Spot: *Sniff* R-Really? Erin: Yeah! Spot: O-Okay. Rose: Here Alex, move out of the way. Alex: *Moves* Moving. Rose: Come on guys! Let's give King Spot a TRUE Kingdom! Ruby: Yeah! (The group gets to work on Spot's new castle) Alex: *Crouches down* Hey uhhh, sorry Spot. Spot: *Sniff* Its okay. It was an accident. Alex: *Pats his head* Thanks buddy. And hey, your iron maidens are making you an even better kingdom. Spot: True. Alex: Yep. Maybe this one will have a mote as well! Spot: Isn't that the pit full of water around the castle? Alex: Yeah! Spot: Ooooh that sounds cool. HMm.. Maidens! Your king wants a mote around his castle! Rose: As you wish my king. Erin: On it! Spot: *Giggles* This is fun! Alex: Looks like it. ???: Hey what's going on? (Jessica and Raynell are seen on the balcony) Alex: Oh hey Jess! Raynell! Come on down! Raynell: Oh okay! (The two jump down) Jessica: What's going on? Spot: What's going on is you two are just in time to make members of the Iron Maidens! Raynell: Huh? Jessica: Iron Maidens? Alex: It's for his castle. Jessica: Ah I see. Raynell: Oh you're building a castle?! Erin: Yep! Ruby: Its finished King Spot! (The group shows Spot his castle, complete with Moat) Spot: Wooooow! Rose: Have we pleased you King Spot? Spot: Yeah! It's amazing guys! Erin: Aw thanks! Spot: I am most pleased with your work my knights! Ruby: Thank you King Spot! Raynell: Huh?! Wait you guys are knights?! I wanna be a knight too! Spot: You do? Raynell: Yeah! Spot: Well alright then! You can join in too! Raynell: Yay! What about you Jessie? Jessica: Hmm, I don't know. Raynell: Aww come on Bestie! Let's be knights together! Jessica: I-I don't know Raynell. Alex: Hold up! She can't be a knight! Spot: Huh? Raynell: Why not? Alex: Because. She's my princess. Rose: Huh? Jessica: .. *Thinking* Oh! Alex is playing along with them. Okay I get it. *Outloud* Yeah that's right. I am Alex's princess. Spot: Wha-?? Erin: Does that mean there's a rival kingdom in our midst? Alex: Yeah you could say that! Spot: A rival kingdom!? Jessica: That's right. So I couldn't possibility join you guys if I'm with Prince Alex. Raynell: Hmm... That's true. Alex: Yep. So me and my princess better get back to- Raynell: Hold on. If you two are a rival kingdom... Jessica: What? Raynell:..... *Smirks* Jessica: Raynell? What- *Gets picked up* AHH!! R-RAYNELL! Raynell: I CAPTURED THE PRINCESS!! Jessica: AH!! Spot: Yes! Erin: Nice work Raynell! Alex: Wh- HEY!! Spot: We have your princess, Prince Alex! If you want her back, surrender your kingdom! Alex: Never! Spot: Are you sure? Raynell: You wouldn't want your princess to be put through extreme torture or something would you? Jessica: *Gasp* NO!! PRINCE ALEX SAVE ME!! Alex: Don't worry my princess! I'll save you! Raynell: Come an get her! (Alex charges in and jumps toward Raynell) Alex: Give me back my- (Raynell steps out of the way, causing Alex to face plant into the ground) Alex:.... Raynell: Nope! Not today! Jessica: Whoa Alex are you okay? Alex: *Gets his face out of the sand* Yeah.. Yeah I'm fine. Spot: HEY! WE'RE ROLE PLAYING! Jessica: Oh. Right sorry. PRINCE ALEX SAVE ME!! Alex: Uhh hold on Princess! Raynell: You can't save her! (Raynell uses her tendrils and holds Jessica high in the air) Jessica: Whoa! Erin: The princess is ours prince! Rose: You'll have to get though the Iron Maidens to get her! Ruby: You'll never defeat us! Alex: Don't bet on it Iron Maidens! I WILL save Princess Jessica! Erin; Bring it! (Alex, Erin, Rose and Ruby all start playfully fighting around as Raynell looks up at Jessica) Jessica: Uhhhh, hi. Raynell: So what will it be princess? What kind of torture should I give you? Jessica: Um uh..... Oh I got it. P-Please! Don't hurt me! Raynell: That all depends on what you want from me. You wanna get waterboarded? Jessica: !! Raynell: Or would you rather be whipped a dozen time? Jessica: Whoa Raynell calm down! We're just role playing. Raynell: I know, but this is all I can think of! Jessica: *Sigh* Raynell: Oh I know. Jessica: Hm? Raynell: I could tell more stories about you and Razor! Jessica: *Gasp* NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!! Raynell: There once was a beautiful human girl... Jessica: NOOOOOO!! Alex: Hm? (Alex looks over at JEssica) Alex: *Gasp* Princess! (Erin grabs Alex) Erin: Not so fast! Alex: Ah no! Ruby: Now we got him! Alex: Jessica! (Jessica is seen struggling as Raynell tells her stories) Raynell: And when the two of them met eye to eye, they both felt the connection they shared in their hearts. Jessica: Raynell please! Anything but this I beg of you! Raynell: It's either the stories or I reenact your first date with him and tickle torture you. Jessica:...... *Sighs* ... Continue... Raynell: Ah good. The human approached the Targhul who slowly took her into his arms. Jessica: Hurry up Alex... Raynell: Hm? Jessica: Nothing! Raynell: Okay then. (Alex is seen struggling against the Maidens) Alex: Let go! I have to save the Princess! Ruby: Your Princess is a criminal! Erin: She's committed crimes against our empire Prince Alex! Rose: And so have you! Alex: I have done nothing of the sort! Spot: Yes you have! And you will surrender your kingdom! Or you and your princess with pay the price! Alex: Don't bet on it King Spot. Spot: Alright. Raynell! Raynell: Hm? Spot: Make the princess suffer! We're gonna make the prince surrender by force! Raynell: You got it my king! Alex: Not so fast! (Suddenly in a playful matter, Alex overpowers the 3 maidens who dramatically fall down. Alex then charges at Raynall and hits her) Raynell: Oh! Oh no! Alex: Leave her alone! (Alex knocks Raynell down who falls in dramatic fashion. Alex then catches Jessica in his arms) Jessica: *Gasp* My hero! *Hugs Alex* Alex: You're safe now princess. Spot: NOO! MY MAIDENS HAVE FALLEN! We have lost... (The group goes quiet for a few momnets before they all break into laughter) Raynell: That was fun! Alex: Yeah it was! Erin: Most fun I've had all day! Rose: We should od this again sometime! Spot: Yeah! Next time Alex can get some knights himself and can build himself a castle! Won't be as cool as mine though. Alex: Oh please, I've built better. Spot: Doubt it! Jessica: Okay okay boys. We've had fun lets not fight. Alex:... Yeah she's right. Ruby: So Spot, how are you feeling now? Spot: Right now? Pretty good actually! Ruby: Really? Spot: Yep! No trouble here Ruby! Ruby: Great! Alex: Guess that means we really did help! Spot: Yep! Ruby: Well that's great to hear Spot! Glad you're feeling better. Spot: And it's all thanks to you guys! Rose: Awww. Erin: Thanks Spot. (Spot smiles at the group) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts